


An Unexpected Betrayal

by kisamilovesu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: An AU where my beautiful girl is the traitor, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gonna make things more angsty for futaba too, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Persona 5 AU, Traitor!Makoto, an au where akechi will live?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisamilovesu/pseuds/kisamilovesu
Summary: It wasn't who they thought it was... The traitor was someone who had been with them the entire time. Someone who had spent a considerable amount of time with the phantom thieves. Someone who was smart and intelligent, someone who was caring towards the group...Someone who he was in love with.An AU where all the evidence on Akechi was fabricated and Makoto was the traitor the entire time.





	1. Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were discussing Makoto being the traitor and how interesting would it be if she was the traitor instead of Goro. I just had to make this fanfic after having that discussion. Since I love ShuMako and AkeShu so much, I decided to include those two ships in this fanfic. If you followed my art page, you would know that I love the angsty stuff and that this fanfic would be full of angst xD

 

 

“Time’s up, I have to go now...” Sae states. She picked up my phone from the table and fiddles around with.

“All I have to do is show him this phone right?” Sae looks at me hesitantly and nods. She picked up her bag and left the room. Leaving me behind in this solitary confinement. I loosen my guard and started to relax a little. Negotiating with Sae was not the easiest thing to do. I look up towards the bland ceiling and started getting lost in my thoughts.

Something felt awfully odd...When the plan was in motion, Akechi was flustered as if he didn’t see it coming...But the incriminating evidence points to Akechi being the traitor.

Unless...it was all fake? But who would do all that just to frame Akechi? And he did have his powers way before all of us and none of the other Phantom thieves members could’ve done it considering they had to remain behind to kill Okumura…

Wait…

There was one person.

The one who landed the final blow...was her….

It can’t be her...Can it…?

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it, leader?” A familiar voice echoed through the room. I looked around the room to find the source of the voice but there wasn’t anyone. I tried brushing it off as a hallucination but as I focused my mind...there she was. The girl I love and care deeply for unveiled her true self before me. Makoto sat down on the chair where her sister was on.

She is wearing black clothing with a black winter jacket which made her crimson red lips stand out. It was an uncomfortably suitable colour for her.

 

“Makoto...It was you wasn’t it…?” I gasp and looked down as if to escape this horrible reality.

We were deceived this entire time. We thought we were one step ahead of the traitor. But it turns out the answer we chose was the wrong one. Whom we thought was a friend turned out to be the enemy the entire time; whom I thought to be my lover, was just toying with my feelings.

“I’m surprised my plan went this smoothly thanks to my rival.” The girl smirks and snickers a laugh as she said it.

“Rival…?” I tried my hardest to look away while asking her.

“Who else would it be other than Akechi?That’s why I decided to frame him in the first place…I seriously didn’t expect him to awaken to a persona though…and plus him being a detective makes it more obvious that a betrayal would occur.” Makoto continues on.

“But....who would’ve expected me to run into the phantom thieves and more importantly...”

She gently put her hands on my cheeks. She slowly moves her hand to my chin and made me face her.

“Who would’ve thought that I managed to steal the heart of their leader?” She grins as I tried my hardest to look away. It was still hard to believe. This still feels like a horrible dream. I started questioning my time with her.

Were all the memories we had a lie..? Did she toy with my feelings this entire time? Was it all a one-sided love? I tried my hardest looking for a way to hate this person before me but all I could think of was her warm smile in Hawaii.

“Why are you here?” I asked her as I look down at my clasped hands which are trembling.

“Ah, that? It was easy...I told everyone to look that we had to stop cognitive Akechi during the plan and convinced them to let me watch the crime scene just in case.” She said with a confident tone.

“Cognitive Akechi...?”

“Ah...you wouldn’t know I guess. If She ran into Akechi, her cognition would’ve created a cognitive version of Akechi just like she did with you....”

“Why would you hide that information from everyone? Wouldn’t it jeopardize your plan...?”

“I purposely withheld that information regarding a cognitive version of Akechi appearing in sis’s place to avoid raising suspicion...” she continues on.

She looks at her wristwatch and started fidgeting. She lets out a deep sigh. It was almost out of disappointment and sadness. She looks towards the door and then back to me again. She continues on repeating the same motion for an entire minute and pauses. It was almost as if she’s expecting someone…? She lets out another deep sigh and looks at me with a sad look.

“As much as I would love to chit chat….. It’s time to say goodbye. I have to do finish this before Akechi gets here after all.” She stands up and pointed her silencer at my forehead.

“At least tell me this...those times we spent together was a lie..?” I look towards her with determination. Even if I die...I want to know the times I spent with her were real.

There was a short silence in the room. She slowly looked down as if to regain composure.

“No...”

 

I closed my eyes preparing for eternal darkness. The sound of gunfire followed.

....

Am I dead...? If I am then, it was an oddly painless death. Just as I was ready to embrace death I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

“Amamiya-kun!” It was a soothing voice I heard from time to time in LeBlanc when I return from school.

“Get a hold of yourself!” The voice persists. I slowly opened my eyes to see an injured Makoto. Was she shot?

“Makoto are you okay?!” I subconsciously asked her. She turned to face me and gave me a spiteful look. “You should care more about your situation, Ren...” she took her phone out and launched the Metaverse app. Somehow, the app didn’t swallow me in and I’m left here by myself, or so I thought.

“Amamiya-kun, are you okay?” It was that familiar voice again. I slowly focused my vision towards the boy that saved my life, the boy that reminds me so fondly of my girlfriend...

“Akechi...?”

 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Things went as planned...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren wakes up expected everything that has unraveled in the interrogation room to be just a dream. But he wakes up to see a boy who reminds him so fondly of his girlfriend, Akechi Goro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...life got in the way of my fanfic and I did a little bit of planning of this fic during my free time. I finally finished the second chapter yay~!! I can't wait to finish this fic tho. Gonna be my angst fuel for persona lol.  
> Hopefully I'll post more chapters soon...but who knows...? I'll try and finish this fic asap tho~!  
> Dat art difference between chapter 1 and 2 tho... I did chapter 1 almost all on my phone and this chapter I did it on Photoshop on my computer...Whelp back to work~

“Hey, Ren-kun...Wake up.” A warm voice calls out to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see my girlfriend sitting right beside me on a bench at Inokashira park. I was leaning on her shoulders. A part of me wanted to move but for some reason I couldn’t move at all.  
  
“Makoto…” I smile warmly after seeing her face.  
  
“Are you okay? You were sweating so much in your sleep...did you have a terrible nightmare or something?” She gently placed her hand on my forehead.  
  
“Yeah...it was terrible…” I looked down at her other hand which was resting on my lap and grabbed it.  
  
“I dreamt that you were the traitor instead of Akechi...and you tried to kill me” I continued on talking.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
“Oh Ren-kun….It wasn’t a dream. It was real…” Makoto spoke in a dark voice which doesn’t sound anything like her.  
  
When I tried to turn to face her the entire scenery changed to the interrogation room. Makoto was standing in front of the table with her silencer pointed on my forehead.  
  
“Wake up, Ren…” she grins and took the shot.  
  
I jerk my body upward and that shock and found myself in an unknown room. Where am I? The room was a plainly decorated room with the essential furniture of a bedroom set up. The door creak open and a boy older than me walk in with a tray of food in his hands.

  
  
“Akechi…?” I look at him with feeling confused.  
  
“Ah, you’re awake!” Akechi looks at me and smiles warmly  
  
That smile...it’s so similar to hers…  
  
Akechi sits next to me on a stool and puts the tray of food on the side dresser. I look down and away from Akechi to avoid tearing up in front of him.  
  
“It wasn’t a dream, wasn’t it?” I raise my voice towards Akechi. I didn’t mean to but my emotions got the better of me.  
  
When I turn to look to Akechi, I immediately regretted my action. He looks so sad and miserable.  
  
Akechi looks at downwards and fist his hands together. “Unfortunately no...I’m sorry.”  
  
Silence filled to room as both of us couldn’t face each other without tearing up. Even after seeing Akechi here, I still couldn’t believe what had happened. I really wished the traitor wa-  
  
“I tried calling the others about you and none of replied back....” Akechi said with a calm and sad tone.  
  
I immediately looked up when I heard him mention about the group. Akechi was still looking down though.  
  
“I-I’m guessing Makoto blamed the gunshot wound on me...” Akechi continues on.  
  
“It’s not like she’s wrong...” I subconsciously retorted back with a whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear it. After a second of silence, I immediately realised what I said and looked up towards Akechi. He was on the verge of crying. He tries his best to keep a calm composure but looks like he could burst at any moment.  
  
“Akechi, I didn’t me-“ I tried to apologise but was cut by a phone call.  
  
It was Akechi’s phone.

 

“Oh...ummm...excuse me for a moment…” Akechi quickly stands up and takes the call outside the room.

 

After he left, I tried my hardest to forget the mistake I said earlier but failed to do so. I scanned the room to distract myself. My eyes was drawn to the photo frame on his bedside. It was a photo of a beautiful young lady who looks just like Akechi. She was standing beside a man whose photo has been torn out. This must’ve been his mother...But who is the man that was beside her…?

 

Akechi walks into the room with a confused face and sits down back at the same spot. He looks at me “The police just called me...They said, the phantom thieves leader.....”

 

///\\\\\

  
  


Futaba sits while patting morgana outside takemi’s clinic with Haru and Sae. Ryuji is seen to be pacing back and forth in the small waiting area while Yusuke leans against a wall lost in thought. Futaba let’s put a deep sigh and hugs morgana tighter. She looks towards the door where Makoto and takemi is in.

 

“Oi...Futaba...I cant breathe!” Morgana cries out. Futaba snaps out of it and let’s go of him.

 

“Sorry morgana...I’m just worried…” Futaba sniffles in an attempt to control her overflowing sadness. She tries her hardest to hold back her tears.

 

Ryuji stops pacing around and walks towards Futaba. He squats down in front of her. He gently pats her head. “Futaba, if you’re gonna cry, don’t hold back. It’ll be way too painful if you hold back!”

 

Futaba looks at Ryuji and starts hugging morgana tightly. She tears up a little and wipes it off.

 

“I-I’ll be fine…” Futaba regains her composure back again.

 

The door to the doctor’s room open and Takemi walks out to the gang. Sae immediately stands up at the sight of Takemi and walks towards her. “How’s Makoto? Is she going to be okay?”

 

Takemi leans by the door “Don’t worry, none of her vitals are hit so she’s fine...but she’s just a little fatigue from the blood loss…” Takemi reports as she holds her clipboard on her hand.

 

Futaba stands up and starts hugging morgana. “So she’s going to be fine! That’s good!” She hugs morgana tighter and spins around with joy. Morgana couldn’t even refute back at Futaba.

 

Sae lets out a big sigh and prepares to leave the clinic. She turns to the Phantom Thieves “I’ll leave Makoto to you, take good care of her for me okay?” she lets out a smile and tries to leave.

 

“W-wait up! What about the situation with Akechi?!” Ryuji spoke up with confusion. He walks towards Sae and demands for an explanation from her. “We can’t just leave Ren by himself! We need to save him!” Ryuji raised his voice.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll plan out every necessary legal actions against Akechi...I swear.” Sae looks at the phantom thieves with conviction and leaves.

 

The room was filled with silence. Takemi lets out a big sigh and went back into the examination room. Soon after Takemi walks in, Makoto walks out from the examination room holding her wound. “What’s wrong everyone…?”

 

The phantom thieves members light up with the appearance of Makoto. They gathered around Makoto and hugged her tightly.

 

“Let’s go back to LeBlanc” Makoto smiles and pats Futaba.

 

///\\\\\

 

The atmosphere of the cafe was peaceful again. It was interrupted by a bleeding girl awhile ago. Sojiro just finish mopping the floor that had blood on it. He turns on the TV and went to the sink to start cleaning the dishes. He lets out a big sigh and tries to distract himself from the confusion. As he was doing the dishes, the TV started broadcasting a news update. In the news update, the newscaster announced that the phantom thieves leader committed suicide.

 

Hearing this, Sojiro stopped whatever he was doing and walked to the front of the TV to get confirmation. “Ren...is dead…?” Sojiro gasped with shock.

 

The cafe bell rang and the gang walked in. “Yo, Sojiro~!! I want curry!” Futaba runs to the counter and takes a sit near to the TV. Makoto follows Futaba “ calm down, Futaba…”

Sojiro ignored Futaba’s demand and stood there silently with shock.

 

Ryuji sits down at a booth with Yusuke, Haru and Morgana. He looks at Sojiro. “Boss, what’s up?”

 

Futaba turns to Sojiro and asked him with worry. “Sojiro, what’s...wrong?”

 

Sojiro looks down to the dirty floor and clenches his fist. “It’s Ren...The newscaster just announced that his….dead…”

 

He turns around to the Phantom Thieves in attempts to get some answers. “What is the meaning of this?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this...I swear I have so much idea for this fanfic but my English is terrible. I'll try and update this when I have the time to work on it. School just started and so much work to do...*sighs*


End file.
